


Shake Shake Shake (And Shut Your Mouth) [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Sentinel AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Michael has never told anyone about being a Guide – not Geoff, not Burnie and Matt, not a single damn person – because he doesn’t want to lose his job and, honestly, it’s never come up before. Until right now.
The man who just barged into the office is a Sentinel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shake Shake Shake (And Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427940) by [Carukia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carukia/pseuds/Carukia). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6ss3ahm0h0bda36/Shake+Shake+Shake+%28And+Shut+Your+Mouth%29.m4b) (309.77 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w5hpj7osy2os61q/Shake+Shake+Shake+%28And+Shut+Your+Mouth%29.mp3) (200.99 MBs)

Running time [03:39:32]


End file.
